Keldeo And His Pancakes
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Keldeo was about to enjoy his nice morning with some delicious, warm, fluffy pancakes, when they go missing! Now Keldeo has to saddle up and rev up those fryers, because he is sure ready to kick some ass. Not even a name change will stop him from getting his pancakes!
1. Chapter 1

**Keldeo And His Pancakes**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Keldeo's a pony. I like ponies. Not like that, you freakazoids. And likely no one has written about him, at least at the time of this fanfic originally, so here you go. Also probably because someone from /vp/ requested it, so here ya go. Now with his International name. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

One beautiful day in a place that was extremely similar to Seaside Hill but not exactly Seaside Hill, the legendary male, horse like Pokemon Keldeo was having pancakes. They were good pancakes, because liked his pancakes that way. Anyway, was about to eat his pancakes when his persistent neighbor, Aria Meloetta, the icing loving freak, came by, smirking as usual.

"Hello, Keldeo," Aria Meloetta introduced as she learned over the door, giggling.

Keldeo sighed as he turned to face, replying to her in a monotone voice, "Hello, Meloetta."

Meloetta giggled as she glanced at the delicious pancakes, and then looked up at Keldeo, "I noticed that you were having some pretty yummy pancakes for breakfast today. Perhaps you want to share some with me, yes?"

Keldeo eyed suspiciously as he replied, "Actually, no. I was just going to have these... by myself... alone." Silence. "In my own comfort and privacy." Meloetta continued staring at him. Keldeo growled as he glared at her. "Without you here."

Meloetta frowned as she tilted her head to the right. "Ohhhh... don't be like that," She then entered into the house as she approached, attempting to seduce him, "Why, if it wasn't for little old me, you wouldn't be in this here house, now would you?"

Keldeo sighed as he glanced at the pancakes and then at Meloetta, replying to her as he shook his head, "Look, Meloetta, just please go. Make like a tree and get out of here." He waved his right front hoof as he continued shaking his head. "I don't have time to chat with you. I want to eat my fluffy pancakes."

Meloetta pouted as she folded her arms, storming out of the house as she shouted, "You... miserable horse! I hope those pancakes do you in!" She then slammed the door, causing some glass to fall on the floor.

Keldeo sighed of relief, happy that was gone as he shrugged, telling himself, "What a whacko... I can't believe I actually allowed her to lease me this house." He then shook his head as he waved his hoofs, reassuring himself, "But hey, it's the price I have to make for getting a place on my own." He then got out of his chair and went to get the maple syrup, coming back to the table, in his horror, to see the delicious, golden, fluffy pancakes missing. "What the!"


	2. Chapter 2

Keldeo busted out of his house, looking around frantically for his delicious, golden, fluffy pancakes, which recently went missing. He screamed in agony as he ran around his house several times, trying to calm down as he fired off several bubbles in frustration. A lone female Purrlion noticed this approaching Keldeo, who kept running around.

"Hey mister. Hey... mister...! Hey! Hey you, pony boy!" The female Purrlion shouted as she tried catching his attention. "Hey!" She sighed as she rolled his eyes. "It always has to be these types of Pokemon, huh?" She dashed into Keldeo, using Fake Out on him.

Keldeo panted rapidly as his eyes shrunk, looking around frantically as all of his limbs shook. "Where are they? Where are my pancakes?"

Purrlion looked oddly at Keldeo. "You're having a panic attack over pancakes?"

"NOT JUST ANY PANCAKES!" Keldeo exclaimed in Purrlion's face, knocking her back as he placed his front hooves on his face. "My prized pancakes... my fluffy, sweet flattened dough... missing!" He screamed as he fired a Water Pusle at the clear blue sky, shaking his entire body. "My wonderful breakfast is missing, and I have no idea where it has gone!"

Purrlion got back on all four of her limbs, walking over to Keldeo and patting him on the head with her right front paw. "Calm down, Horn Boy. I'm sure you'll find your pancakes soon."

"Soon?" Keldeo exclaimed as he shook Purrlion violently. "I can't wait that long! I must find them!" He then stopped, sniffing the air as his eyes returned to normal size. "Wait... that smell... maple syrup!" He exclaimed, looking towards the northern direction. "My pancakes must be there!"

"Hold on there, water horse." Purrlion commented as she climbed onto Keldeo's back. "You need someone to keep you calm. You're a bit unstable."

"Don't say that kind of word around me, pussy," Keldeo growled as he shook his head, looking northward. "Anyway, enough talk. Time to rescue my pancakes!" He took off, running around at the speed of sound as Purrlion held onto Keldeo's back tightly, trying not to fall off.


	3. Chapter 3

Keldeo and Purrlion were going through the generic meadows that Keldeo lived in, only for both of them to fall through a strange yellow warp portal that popped up underneath them, causing them to fall into it as it disappeared.

"Ahh!" Keldeo and Purrlion screamed as they fell through the completely yellow colored warp, with Purrlion holding on tightly to Keldeo, accidentally piercing him with her claws.

Keldeo and Purrlion exited the yellow warp, somehow ending up in the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, because nobody totally saw that coming. The two Pokemon landed in the smooth green grass that was in the entrance garden for the giant forested area surrounding the giant brown colored tree.

"Ugh... my head..." Keldeo moaned as she shook his head, looking up as he noticed the giant tree before him, sighing. "Oh great. Of all places that we had to warp, it's the Click Clock Wood.

"Hey!" Purrlion exclaimed as she grabbed Keldeo's face with her front paws, having retracted her claws. "Maybe we'll be able to find you a new batch of pancakes here for you to enjoy!"

Keldeo frowned as he shook his head. "I don't know... I rather have back the pancakes that were stolen from me." He mused as he closed his eyes, sighing as he dropped his head. "But, if adventuring around here leads us to the thief, then so be it..."

Purrlion giggled as she clapped her front paws together. "That's the spirit, Keldeo! Come on!" She dashed towards the brown platform near the green bramble fields to the west, with Keldeo following her as he ignored the bees buzzing around the beehive and the purple colored, green clothed Grumblin Hood walking by, with the orange colored snarebear plant watching both of the Pokemon go.


	4. Chapter 4

As Keldeo and Purrlion both began their trek across the spring version of the Click Clock Wood to find Keldeo's missing pancakes, or a new batch of pancakes as Purrlion convinced Keldeo somewhat, the strange duo encountered a strange sight on the stump within the middle of the green bramble fields. They both looked on top of the brown platform as they noticed a group of four different colored Piplup all crowding each other as they were trying to get to Mumbo's Hut on the other side, with the pink colored Piplup firing bubbles at the annoying brown colored Whipcrack.

"That's a sight you don't see every day." Purrlion commented as she placed her front paws on her hips, standing up.

Keldeo nodded his head. "Yeah... four Piplup huddling together with red colored vacuums on their back... and three of them completely different colors!" He shook his head as he blinked in astonishment. "I recognize the blue one, but the other three are totally new..."

The main blue colored Piplup tried going over to the strip of land containing Mumbo's Hut, but he was too afraid of landing in the dangerous bramble below. The yellow colored Piplup was crying his eyes out as he trembled about, his flippers on his face. The green colored Piplup fired off an array of different water type attacks at the bramble, following with attempting to suck it into his own Poltergust 5000, with the bramble only growing more as a result.

Keldeo sighed as he shook his head, tapping Purrlion on the right shoulder as he moved upward. "Well, we'll let them deal with their little problem. Right now, we have to go find my pancakes."

"You mean a _new batch_ of pancakes," Purrlion corrected as she followed Keldeo, leaving the group of four Piplup to their own mishaps.


End file.
